Jay
AdversityTwins.png 'Jay and Mickey' are The Adversity Twins competing on The Ridonculous Race. Team Identical twins Jay and Mickey don’t deal with adversity in life – their life IS adversity. Allergies, phobias, accidents, disorders and ailments are just some (of the many) obstacles that plague the brothers on a regular basis. Understandably, their personalities are not unlike that of a small, timid animal at the bottom of the food chain; mostly anxiety-ridden. Nevertheless, the two have a developed an impressive, “never give up” attitude which helps them push past their daily servings of tragedy and setbacks. Personality Jay Jay is a normally calm person, but can freak out on stage. He is always there for his brother. He helps his brother out and comes for his need. He mainly tells the stories of the unfortunate events that happen to them. Jay is seen to do the eating challenges and many of the physical challenges. Mickey Mickey is the twin with more frights like heights, airplanes and pencils. Mickey wears a helmet on his head (That is worn if someone is injured in their head area), but it is currently unknown what injury forced him to wear this. It is a possibility that it may be because of the time the play set fell on him. Mickey happens to get nose bleeds a lot and never gives up like his brother, Jay. He might have feelings for Kitty but not really described. Mickey usually does the easier Botch or Watches, they seem easy compared to eating soup that is hotter than Morocco times two, and swimming with sharks. Its also obvious he has a crush on Kitty and its also possible she likes him too. Known Conditions Here is a table that lists all of the known conditions, issues, allergies and phobias that Mickey and Jay have been known to have. Season 1 Race History *Episode 1: 16th (flight 3) *Episode 2: 12th *Episode 3: 12th *Episode 4: 12th *Episode 5: 12th *Episode 6: 8th *Episode 7: 11th *Episode 8: 9th *Episode 9: 3rd *Episode 10: 9th *Episode 11: 12th(Eliminated) Videos Memorable Moments Trivia *Jay and Mickey were voiced by Lyon Smith, who we love as Corey on Grojband. *Jay and Mickey are the second pair of twins to be featured on Total Drama. The first were Amy and Samey from Total Drama Pahkitew Island. **However, they are the first pair of twins in the Ridonculous Race universe. *Jay and Mickey are one of the three pairs of siblings competing on The Ridonculous Race. The others being Kitty & Emma and Chet & Lorenzo. **However, they are the only male twin siblings. *They are based on Total Drama's Cameron original design. *They have come 12th 5 times and was eliminated the last time. **They have come 12th 4 times in a row Episode 2-5. **They are one of two teams to be eliminated by sabotage, the other being Crimson & Ennui. *Mickey wears a light blue jacket with a helmet *Jay wears a dark blue jacket with no helmet. Category:Season 1 Category:Teams Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:Family Teams Category:Brothers Category:Twins Category:Jay Category:Mickey Category:Shy Teams Category:Polite Teams Category:Affable Teams Category:Teams with Disablities Category:Nice Teams Category:Asthma